Ashiteru, My Love
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot, somewhat fluff, sasukenaruto yaoi obviously
1. Chapter 1

_""""I do not own Naruto"""_

**My Love, I love you.  
Ashiteru**

Black eyes stared at him from behind a tree, tears threatened to spill  
out from those depths.

A body lied there with eyes that has the purest sky blue color ever  
were now dulled down with sadness and betrayal.

'Well here I am, no one will find me here...bye Sasuke-koi...I love  
you...'

As he raised the kunai in his shaky hands...he plunged down to his heart  
buthe felt nothing...nothing at all...he opened his eyes and looked at  
the angry sad black eyes that stared back at his. Suddenly the kunai  
was ripped from his hands without him knowing what's going on.

"...sob dobe..why? Are you leaving me? Are you letting me drown in my  
own sorrow and sadness again? Sob...why are you dong this!!! I love you!  
Why?! Answer me!"

Those tears now were dripping down his face trailing a long river of  
salt water...(er..ya best I can think of.)

Blue eyes stared backing confusion than anger. He pushed the boy off of  
him. He sat up and looked at him, and shouted, "Why? Why? You ask me  
why?! Well lets see who's life is more unfair huh?! I hate mine, you  
got everything you have ever wanted and yet you are not satisfied? I  
hate mine why? Everybody treats me as a demon and low scum who does not  
need the life to live!"

"Naruto..I-I love you...I am...sorry...What more you want I can give it  
to you..."

"Fine I want to die now...so you will help right?"

"..no...I won't help you, but I will make you happy."

"..."

" Please don't leave me...I need you...you are my only one...the one  
that I will only love."

"Okay, I'll stay for you, but please you have to promise not to leave  
me either?" he whispered.

"Never...Ashiteru Naruto-koi..."  
"Ashiteru Sasu-kun..."

-----This is so crappy!!! Stupid spacing key...won't work  
atall...------..Grrrr...Blame thekeyboard not me.. I can type but this doesn't  
space.  
(Some words maybe checked wrongly...please yell at the computer in front  
of the so called author..)


	2. Bad news

Hello my fans: I got bad news,

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

theOtaku Akatsuki

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

lou2003us


End file.
